Another Chance
by Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi
Summary: We grew up together. Spending a long time as brother. And we never be apart. We love each other. And you will do anything in order to protect me. But why? Why don't you understand what was in my mind? What do I do to make you understand? Warns: AR, canon, incest, sho-ai, KaZe, twoshot, chara death(?). RnR! Thank you.


_**Disclaimer of Vampire Knight: Matsuri Hino**_

_**Anime: Vampire Knight**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort and Family**_

_**Pair: Kaname Kuran x Zero Kuran (KaZe)**_

_**Warnings: AR with canon, OOC, boy x boy, incest, chara death(?), typo(s), mixed languange, plot holes, rushed, twoshoot, grammatical error, don't like my fanfic? You can click back, I've warned you!**_

_**Author by: Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**_

_**Summary: We grew up together. Spending a long time as brothers. And we never be apart. We love each other. And you will do anything in order to protect me. But why? Why don't you understand what was in my mind? What do I do to make you understand?**_

_**Enjoy reading...**_

**Another Chance**

_~prolog~_

_We grew up together_

_Spending a long time as brothers_

_And we never be apart_

_We love each other_

_And you will do anything in order to protect me_

_But why?_

_Why don't you understand what was in my mind?_

_What do I do to make you understand?_

_~prolog~_

"_Nii_-sama, ayo kita main. Zero bosan!" rengek seorang anak kecil berambut _silver_ dengan wajahnya yang cemberut—walaupun dengan begitu dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Anak berambut _silver_ tersebut sedang menarik-narik baju seorang anak cowok yang lebih tua darinya dan terlihat sibuk berkutat dengan buku-buku di hadapannya. Nampak sekali bahwa anak berambut _brunette _tersebut sedang belajar.

Anak cowok tersebut akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah dan menghentikan pembelajarannya sejenak lalu berbalik ke arah makhluk manis yang sedang menganggu kegiatannya—_not that he minded_

. Mengangkatnya lalu menaruhnya di pangkuan kemudian mengelus-ngelus surai _silver_nya. "Zero-chan, _nii_-sama sedang belajar disini! Besok guruku akan memberikan tes. Dan _nii_-sama tidak ingin mendapatkan nilai jelek. Nanti saja ya?"

Wajah mahkluk kecil yang bernama Kuran Zero tersebut semakin bekerut. _"Mou_, terus kapan _nii_-sama bisa main sama Zero?" tanya mahkluk manis itu dengan polosnya.

Cowok berambut _brunette_ yang baru diketahui namanya adalah Kuran Kaname tadi berpikir sebentar lalu menjawab, "Kalau Zero-chan bisa berperilaku baik sambil menunggu_ nii_-sama selesai belajar dan tidak mengganggu, mungkin akan lebih cepat."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Zero kecil segera meloncat turun dari pangkuan kakaknya tercinta dan mengambil tempat di kasur milik cowok _brunette_ tersebut. "Baik! Aku akan menunggu _nii_

-sama dan gak mengganggu _nii_-sama belajar!" ujar sang adik setelah memposisikan dirinya duduk di kasur Kaname.

Sang kakak tersenyum puas dan membalikkan badannya lagi, lalu mulai berkutat dengan buku-buku yang ada di meja. Sekali-kali dia akan melirik ke arah makhluk mungil yang duduk di kasurnya tersebut hanya untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang diperbuatnya. Karena Zero itu termasuk anak yang tidak sabaran. Tapi juga memiliki ego tinggi dimana keinginannya harus terkabul. Akhirnya berujung pada sifatnya menjadi yang keras kepala.

Dan benar saja dugaan Kaname. Belum 10 menit berlalu, Zero sudah mulai bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman dan menggumamkan kata-kata seperti "lama" dan "bosan". Walau sepertinya sang bocah mungil tersebut berusaha menyuarakannya sepelan mungkin supaya tidak mengganggu sang kakak dalam belajarnya sesuai dengan janjinya diawal tadi.

Melihatnya, cowok _brunette_ itu hanya dapat menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil yang kalau dilihat-lihat bisa nampak seperti sebuah seringaian. _Kita lihat seberapa keras kepalanya dia dalam menungguiku belajar._ Batin Kaname.

*KaSaHa*

"Haruka, apa kau melihat Zero?" seru seorang wanita cantik kepada sang suami yang sedang berkutat dengan _file-file_ yang ada di depannya.

Mendengar suara sang istri, Kuran Haruka menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar sambil menurunkan kacamata yang dipakainya. "Hmm, sepertinya tadi aku melihat malaikat kecil kita menuju kamar kakaknya. Mungkin sedang bermain dengan Kaname. Apa ada yang salah?"

"Oh... Tidak bukan apa-apa. Karena ini sudah waktunya dia untuk tidur," jawab Juuri sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang manis membuat wajah cantik itu semakin cerah.

Melihat wanita yang sudah menemani hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun itu tersenyum, mau tidak mau kepala keluarga Kuran tersebut ikut tersenyum. "Kalau begitu mari kita lihat malaikat kecil kita bersama-sama. Aku juga butuh istirahat dari pekerjaan-pekerjaan _council_ yang menumpuk," usulnya sambil bangkit berdiri.

Kali ini Juuri semakin menyunggingkan senyumnya lebar. "Dia pasti akan meloncat kegirangan mengetahui kau akan menemaninya tidur. Dia selalu menanyakan keberadaanmu saat akan tidur, kau tahu?" balas wanita cantik tersebut sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja suaminya.

Haruka yang mengikuti Juuri keluar hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Dia sangat tahu tentang bagaimana malaikat kecil keluarga Kuran tersebut sangat menginginkan dirinya bermain dengannya. Tetapi selalu mendapatkan jawaban yang klasik seperti "sibuk", "urusan senat" dan lain sebagainya. Membuat anak tercintanya tersebut menyerah untuk menanyakan hal semacam "_otou_-sama mau menemaniku tidur?".

Mendekati Juuri yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya, dia memeluk pinggang sang istri dan mencium pipinya sekilas. "Aku sangat mengetahui hal tersebut. Dan aku juga tahu kalau tidak hanya malaikat kecil kita yang kesepian, tapi juga wanita di sebelahku," bisik kepala keluarga Kuran.

Ibu dua anak tersebut hanya bisa merasakan panas di pipinya ketika mendapat kecupan seperti itu sambil menggumamkan kata-kata, "Dasar genit!"

Haruka terkekeh pelan dan menghentikan kekehannya ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar anak tertua mereka. Haruka mendekatkan dirinya ke pintu dan mengetuknya perlahan.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Kaname, apa kau di dalam?" seru ayah dua anak tersebut.

Tidak ada jawaban. Tetapi terdengar suara kunci pintu yang terbuka dan selanjutnya pintu tersebut ikut terbuka menampilkan pemuda bernama Kaname. "Iya _tou-_sama, ada apa?" tanya Kaname.

"Sayang, apa adikmu bersama denganmu?" Sang ibu malah menjawab, salah membalas pertanyaan anaknya dengan pertanyaan pula. Nada kekhawatiran terdengar dalam nada suaranya.

Anak tertua keluarga Kuran tersebut tersenyum sambil membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar lagi sehingga kedua orang tuanya bisa melihat apa yang ada dalam kamarnya. Sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan sang ibunda. "Dia datang ke kamarku ingin mengajak aku bermain. Tetapi aku sedang belajar, sehingga aku menyuruhnya untuk menungguku tanpa menggangguku. Eh, ternyata setelah aku selesai belajar malah dia sudah seperti itu," jelas anak cowok _brunette_ tersebut panjang lebar—yang cukup tidak lazim karena Kaname terkenal tidak banyak bicara.

Di kasur Kaname saat ini nampak malaikat kecil berambut _silver_ yang sedang tertidur sambil memegangi bantal kakaknya. Pemandangan yang sangat menyejukkan hati dan membuat siapa saja ingin tidur bersama dengan malaikat kecil yang polos tersebut.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Juuri segera memasuki kamar anak sulungnya tersebut sambil tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang sangat manis itu. "Dia sangat kesepian dengan kalian yang selalu sibuk sendiri. Seharusnya kalian juga harus mau meluangkan waktu dengannya. Kasihan sekali malaikat kecilku ini!" gumam wanita cantik itu sambil mengangkat anak bungsunya itu dari kasur Kaname.

"Baik, baik! Kami akan meluangkan banyak waktu untuknya besok!" jawab kedua pria yang ada di ruangan tersebut secara serentak. Kemudian mereka berdua saling tertawa kecil ketika mendengar dengusan kesal dari sang ibu.

"Uuuh..." Suara lenguhan dari sosok di dalam gendongan Juuri membuat mereka memusatkan perhatiannya pada Zero yang sepertinya terbangun karena tawa kecil mereka.

"Zero-chan, apa kau bangun?" tanya sang ibunda dengan lembut.

"_Okaa_-sama, mana _nii_-sama?" tanya anak berwajah malaikat itu pada ibunya.

Kaname segera mendekatkan diri dan mencubit pipi sang adik pelan. "Aku disini, Zero-chan!"

"Apa _nii_-sama sudah selesai belajar? Berarti kita bisa main khan?"

"Eits, sekarang sudah malam. Matahari akan segera terbit. Sudah waktunya bagimu untuk tidur," larang Juuri pada anak bungsunya.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Masih ada hari esok," potongnya cepat.

Anak bungsu keluarga Kuran tersebut hanya dapat cemberut mendengar perkataan ibunya. Pipinya yang _chubby_ semakin mengembung karena kesal.

Haruka yang mengetahui ketidaksenangan dari malaikat kecilnya tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil mendekat pula ke kelompok kecil itu. Karena sepertinya Zero juga belum mengetahui keberadaannya di sana.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, _otou_-sama akan menemani Zero-chan tidur. Gimana? Zero-chan mau?"

"Eh sungguh?" Mata _amethyst_ itu sekarang membulat senang mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"Yup, tentu saja. Otou-sama tidak bisa menarik kata-katanya kembali khan?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan mengecup kening anaknya.

"Yay! Kalau gitu Zero-chan mau tidur. _Nii_-sama, kita main besok aja ya?"

"Itu sih terserah Zero-chan," jawab cowok _brunette_ itu pendek. Senyumnya tidak bisa hilang dari wajahnya jika berhadapan dengan adik tercintanya itu.

"Kalau begitu kami akan menidurkan Zero dulu. Kau tidak apa-apa khan, Kaname sayang?" tanya sang ibunda.

"Tidak apa, _okaa_-sama," jawabnya.

Kemudian dia mendapatkan sebuah kecupan singkat di dahi oleh sang ibu, kecupan di pipi oleh Zero dan sang ayah hanya memberikan sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya dan mereka berlalu pergi.

Malam itu—yang adalah pagi bagi jam manusia—keluarga tersebut masih dapat merasakan yang namanya sebuah kehangatan dan rasa saling memiliki satu sama lain. Tapi semua itu akan berubah dalam hitungan jam. Takdir berkata lain terhadap mereka...

*KaSaHa*

"Mnnghh..." Zero kecil melenguh dan terbangun dari tidurnya yang indah. Mata _amethyst_-nya perlahan-lahan terbuka dengan beberapa kedipan untuk menyesuaikan sinar yang masuk ke matanya.

Setelah anak bungsu keluarga Kuran itu sudah 'kembali' dari dunia mimpi. Dia mengetahui bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 7 pagi—yang berarti 7 malam bagi manusia—saat melihat jam dinding. Anak berambut _silver_ itu pula juga baru menyadari bahwa kedua orang tuanya tidak berada di kanan dan kirinya. Dan itu termasuk hal yang aneh karena mereka selalu berada di sisinya saat dia bangun. Entah sang ayah yang sedang menganalisa dokumen-dokumen dari senat dan sang ibu yang membaca buku-buku sastra milik manusia.

"_Okaa_-sama! _Otou_-sama!" panggil malaikat kecil keluaraga Kuran tersebut setelah dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan beranjak turun. Lalu mulai berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

_"Oka-!"_ Zero kecil tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi ketika dia melihat pemandangan yang berada di lorong rumahnya saat ini.

Dimana-mana ada darah. Berceceran di lantai dan dinding rumahnya. Tidak terlupakan pecahan-pecahan kaca, vas bunga dan pigura-pigura milik keluarga Kuran. Dan yang paling mengerikan adalah onggokan debu di sana-sini. Hal ini hanya menandakan satu hal. Vampir yang terbunuh dan berubah menjadi serpihan debu.

Tes...tes...tes...

Air mata menetes dari pipi _chubby_ milik anak bungsu keturunan Kuran tersebut. Badannya mulai bergetar entah karena ketakutan atau perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Matanya telah berubah menjadi merah karena bau darah yang sangat mencekik.

"_Okaa_-sama... _Otou_-sama... _Nii_-sama...! Dimana kalian?!" panggil Zero dengan nada yang terdengar sangat pasrah dan bergetar.

Sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong rumahnya. Vampir kecil itu memanggil-manggil keluarganya. Kenyataan bahwa mungkin diantara onggokan-onggokan debu itu adalah milik orang tua dan kakaknya semakin menekan Zero yang panggilannya tidak ditanggapi sama sekali.

"_Nii_-sama...hiks...hiks...!" panggilnya lagi seraya mendekati kamar sang kakak. Setidaknya jika kedua orang tuanya memang benar sudah meninggalkannya selamanya, dia ingin kakaknya tetap bersama dengan dirinya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa kehadiran Kaname di sisinya.

Dan ternyata permohonan kecil anak bungsu keluarga Kuran itu terkabulkan. Ketika dia akan membuka kamar milik anak sulung keluarga Kuran, ternyata dari arah samping kanannya muncul sesosok bayangan yang bergerak cepat dan langsung memeluk Zero tanpa anak kecil berambut _silver_ tersebut dapat melihat siapa gerangan bayangan itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa khan, _little angel?_" tanya bayangan tersebut yang baru diketahui oleh vampir kecil itu adalah kakaknya sendiri, Kaname. Ditambah lagi Kaname juga menyebutkan nama panggilannya yang lain. Biasa digunakan jika kakaknya sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaan dirinya.

Zero yang mendengar suara orang yang sangat dinantinya itu segera menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tangannya segera memeluk erat kakaknya itu. Meyakinkan pendengarannya bahwa itu adalah suara anak sulung keluarga Kuran. Dan bahwa kakaknya masih nyata berdiri di hadapannya. "_Nii_-sama...nii-sama...hiks...hiks..." tangis Zero sekerasnya di bahu sang kakak.

"Semua baik-baik saja, _little angel!_ Aku akan melindungimu. Kita akan selamat. Maaf aku meninggalkanmu sendirian," bisik Kaname di telinga sang adik untuk menenangkannya. Tangannya mengelus-ngelus punggung dan surai _silver_ milik Zero.

"Hiks...hiks...dimana _otou_-sama dan _okaa_-sama?" tanya Zero di sela-sela tangisnya. Dia tetap tidak berhenti memeluk sang kakak.

"Shh, tidak apa-apa, _little anggel_! Aku akan melindungimu. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku, Zero-chan. Tapi ini untuk melindungimu," seru cowok _brunette_ itu sambil mulai menghapus ingatan Zero. Tidak hanya menghapus. Tapi menyegel ingatan tentang hari ini dari kepala malaikat kecil keluarga Kuran itu. Walaupun dia memang tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi Kaname tidak yakin Zero akan bisa melalui hari ini dengan mudah. Trauma pasti akan menghantui adiknya ini. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu.

"_Nii_

-sama..." panggilan Zero semakin lemah ketika kegelapan semakin menguasainya. Dia ingin menghentikan aksi kakaknya tersebut. Walaupun dirinya masih kecil, dia mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kakaknya tersebut. Tapi tidak sempat memprotesnya ketika akhirnya kegelapan telah benar-benar menguasainya. Anak bungsu keluarga Kuran itu kehilangan kesadaran.

"Tenang saja, _little angel!_ Aku pasti akan melindungimu!" ucap Kaname sedih sambil menggendong adiknya pergi dari rumah yang sudah tidak pantas ditinggali lagi.

*KaSaHa*

10 tahun kemudian...

"Zero, sudah waktunya bangun!" panggil seorang cowok berambut brunette ketika memasuki sebuah kamar cukup luas dengan satu-satu penghuninya yang masih bergumul di dalam selimut. Dia segera menuju jendela untuk membuka serambu dan membiarkan sedikit cahaya bulan untuk menyinari ruangan tersebut.

"Uhh...aku masih ngantuk, _nii_-sama!" jawab cowok yang dipanggil Zero dan sekaligus penghuni kamar tersebut.

Cowok _brunette_ tersebut—yang ternyata adalah Kaname—hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat adik tercintanya tersebut. Hari ini mereka ada sekolah pukul 7 pagi—bagi kaum vampir. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 6. Jika tidak segera bangun, sudah dipastikan mereka akan terlambat masuk ke kelas. Dan Kaname sangat tidak menginginkan hal tersebut terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin seorang _pureblood_ memberikan contoh yang tidak baik pada vampir kelas B lainnya yang bersekolah di Cross Academy ini? Mereka adalah _pureblood, after all._

"Hah... Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain," gumam sang kakak dengan sebuah seringai yang mulai nampak di wajah tampannya.

Dengan sangat perlahan dia mendekati kasur yang berpenghuni cowok berambut _silver_ tersebut. Lalu mulai membisikkan sesuatu di telinga bungsu Kuran tersebut dengan suara yang, err, sedikit sensual?

"Zero-chan, jika kau tidak bangun sekarang, _nii_-sama tidak menjamin kau bakal bisa bersekolah karena kita perlu melakukan 'beberapa hal' yang _nii_-sama yakin setelah itu kau tidak akan bisa bangkit berdiri," bisik Kaname sambil tangannya mulai mengelus-ngelus pantat _sexy _milikZero—karena dia sedang tidur menyamping—di balik selimut.

"Nghhh..." Bukannya terbangun karena 'ancaman' tersebut, cowok manis itu masih saja menikmati dunia mimpinya. Mungkin pikirannya masih belum bekerja sepenuhnya.

Sulung Kuran tersebut bersabar menunggu otak adiknya itu untuk mencerna apa yang barusan dia dengar. Tangannya masih setia mengelus _sexy ass_ sang pureblood yang umurnya lebih muda darinya itu.

3 detik...

5 detik...

10 detik...

15 detik...

Brak!

Dug!

"Auchhh!" Karena sang pemuda berambut _silver_ itu bangun dengan sedikit berlebihan, akhirnya kedua kakak adik tersebut harus rela dahi mereka saling 'berciuman' dengan _cukup _keras.

Tapi suara kesakitan itu datang dari bibir sang adik, sedangkan sang kakak hanya mengelus-ngelus dahinya tanpa bersuara. Dalam keadaan apapun seorang Kaname Kuran harus tetap _stay cool._ Hal tersebut sudah paten di dalam kamusnya.

"Zero-chan, lain kali kau bisa bangun dengan lebih manis lagi khan?" tanya Kaname sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman, err, lebih nampak seperti sebuah seringaian.

Zero yang sudah bisa merasakan aura mengerikan dari sang kakak hanya bisa merinding sambil menggangguk dengan takut-takut. Tangannya masih tetap setia mengelus-ngelus dahinya yang nampak merah sekali. Tentu saja sang sulung Kuran juga memiliki 'tanda' yang sama.

"Ya sudah, sana cepat kau mandi. Jika kau tidak siap dalam waktu 15 menit. Maka aku akan langsung membuka pintumu. Tidan peduli kau sedang ganti baju atau tidak. Mengerti, Zero-chan?" ancam Kaname masih sambil menunjukkan sebuah _senyuman_ yang sama dengan tadi.

"Baik, _nii_-sama!" sungut cowok manis tersebut sambil segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ancaman kakaknya tidak akan pernah diingkari. Dia sudah pernah membantahnya dan hasilnya benar-benar mimpi buruk. Dan percuma saja jika mengunci pintu kamarnya karena kakaknya memiliki kunci kamarnya dan lagi dia juga tidak akan segan menghancurkan pintu kamar Zero.

Melihat sang adik yang telah masuk ke kamar mandi, Kaname memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi dari kamar Zero dan menuju ruang kerjanya untuk melihat beberapa dokumen selagi menunggu bungsu Kuran itu siap.

*KaSaHa*

"Ichiru! Sudah saatnya kita pergi!" panggil sesosok cewek _brunette_ berambut pendek dengan mengenakan seragam _Day Class. _Namanya adalah Yuuki Kurosu, anak dari _Chairman_ Cross

Academy ini. Dia juga adalah seorang _guardian_ yang tugasnya menjaga rahasia para _Night Class_ yang semuanya adalah seorang vampir.

"Ya, ya, aku datang!" Dari tangga muncul pemuda berambut _silver_ gelap dengan pakaian yang sama dengan cewek bernama Yuuki tersebut.

"Huh, kau selalu saja terlambat! Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan para _Night Class_? Bagaima-hmph!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah tangan telah membekapnya. Tangan itu berasal dari Ichiru Kiryuu. Cowok berambut _silver_ gelap tadi. "Hai, hai! Kita sebaiknya pergi daripada diam disini saja hanya untuk mendengarmu ceramah," ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan kembali berjalan menuju _Night Class Dorm_.

"Arghh... _Mou_!" Cewek mungil itu hanya dapat mencak-mencak sendiri dengan tingkah Ichiru yang merupakan saudara angkatnya. Kelakuan Ichiru yang _easy-going_ terkadang sangat menyebalkan.

Akhirnya Yuuki memutuskan untuk mengikuti Ichiru menuju _Night Class Dorm_. Lagipula dia juga ingin segera melihat senpai _favorite_nya disana. Kaname Kuran. Bisa dikatakan dia memiliki perasaan terhadap _pureblood brunette_ tersebut. Tetapi Yuuki tahu jika dia tidak akan bisa memiliki hati Kaname. Karena dia sudah bisa merasakannya. Merasakan bahwa hati Kaname sudah ada pada orang lain. Dan tidak akan pernah bisa berubah. Yang dia tidak ketahui adalah siapa orang itu. Karena yang dia tahu, satu-satunya orang yang sangat dekat dengan _Dorm Head Night Class_ tersebut adalah sang adiknya sendiri, Zero Kuran.

"Hei, apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa Zero dan Kaname itu, memiliki hubungan selain kakak adik?" tanya Ichiru tiba-tiba.

Ichiru sendiri sangat dekat dengan sang adik penguasa dunia vampir tersebut, Zero. Bisa dibilang wajah mereka yang mirip kadang menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dibenak orang-orang di sekitarnya. Apakah benar kalau mereka bukan saudara kembar? Warna rambut sama. Warna mata sama. Bentuk wajah sama. Tentu saja akan banyak menimbulkan pertanyaan. Tetapi, sepertinya kedua kembar itu tidak pernah memperdulikan hal tersebut.

Ada satu ungkapan lagi yang beredar pada orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Yaitu, "dimana ada Zero disitu ada Ichiru, dan sebaliknya". Yap, mereka selalu bersama layaknya terpasang sebuah magnet di antara tubuh mereka. Tapi tetap perlu diingat kalau mereka ada di dua dunia yang berbeda.

"Hmmm... _who knows?_" jawab Yuuki sekenanya. Diapun juga tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan serumit itu. Lagipula mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, dilihat dari kerumunan para cewek—dan juga beberapa cowok entah apa 'tujuan' mereka—Da_y Class_ di depan pintu gerbang _Moon Dorm._

_"Duty comes first..."_ gumam Ichiru sambil mulai mempercepat jalannya untuk segera membuka jalan bagi _Night Class_ nantinya.

_*KaSaHa*_

"Hey, jangan suka meninggalkan kelas seperti ini. Apa kau tidak bosan mendapatkan ceramah dari kakakmu lagi?" Sebuah sosok terlihat mendekati Zero yang saat ini sedang tidur-tiduran di sebuah kandang dengan beralaskan jerami dan ditemani oleh kuda putih kesayangannya, Lily. Selain menemani, binatang berbulu putih tersebut juga berperan sebagai pelindung majikannya tersebut. Orang-orang yang dianggap Lily mencurigakan akan mendapatkan tendangannya. Perlu diingat insting hewan sangat kuat. Tapi informasi seperti ini memang tidak penting dituliskan.

"Aku bosan berada di dalam kelas terus," jawab Zero singkat. Tanpa melihat siapa yang sedang mengganggu acaranya untuk beristirahat (baca: membolos).

"Hmph, kau gak pernah berubah. Tapi anehnya walaupun kau selalu membolos seperti ini, sepertinya nilaimu tetap selalu sempurna ya? Aku jadi bertanya-tanya darimana kau dapatkan nilai sempurna tersebut," goda Ichiru.

"Hei, aku mendapatkannya dari hasilku sendiri kau tahu!" Zero langsung bangkit dari posisinya. Sedikit tersinggung dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Ichiru walau sebenarnya dia tahu kalau hal itu hanya untuk menggodanya.

Pemuda berambut _silver_ gelap itu hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengambil tempat di samping bungsu Kuran tersebut. "Hei, jangan seserius itu. Aku hanya bercanda!"

"Heh..." Zero hanya bisa mendengus mendengar jawaban dari _soulmate_ nya tersebut. Ichiru memang sangat senang sekali menggoda dirinya. Yah, tentu siapa saja pasti akan sangat senang menggoda si _tsunde-_ups, lupakan saja.

Pemuda berambut _silver_ yang lebih muda itu mengacak rambut Zero. "Kau terlalu imut! Jika kau perempuan aku akan segera mengencanimu tanpa berpikir dua kali!" Ichiru kembali mengeluarkan _joke-_nya yang kadang bisa terlihat sangat serius dan keluar batas!

_Twitch. Twitch. Twitch._

"_Why you?!" Bungsu Kuran tersebut segera bangun dari posisinya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Hmm, dia terlihat serius ingin memukul sang hunter Kiryuu tersebut._

"_Maa, maa! I'm just kidding, you know! Stop flustering like a junior high girl. Because you really like one now!"_ Ichiru menjawab dengan santai sambil menyeringai dengan puas.

_Snap!_

Terdengar sebuah tali yang putus. Ah, itu adalah tali kesabaran milik sang bocah Kuran tersebut. Jika sudah mendengar hal tersebut, sebaiknya segera melarikan diri tanpa berpikir lagi jika kau masih menyayangi hidupmu. Dan hal itu juga telah diketahui korban kita kali ini, karena dia sudah berdiri dan segera berlari keluar sebelum Zero sempat mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hey, _you, damnit! Come back here!"_ Zero berniat mengejar pemuda hunter tersebut ketika sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung meredakan amarahnya dalam sekejap. _That soothing and deep voice _selalu membuat sang bungsu Kuran merasa aman dan nyaman.

"Zero-_dear_, apa yang kau sedang lakukan disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di dalam kelas?"

Zero membalikkan badannya dan menatap seorang Kaname Kuran berdiri dibawah sinar rembulan yang indah. Tetapi dari segi manapun dilihat, wajah sang sulung Kuran tersebut tetap lebih indah dari-ups, maafkan saya. Ehem, ehem. Intinya adalah apa yang dilihat sang pemuda berambut _silver_ itu bukanlah seperti yang dibayangkan oleh sang _author_. Wajah tampan nan maskulin milik Kaname Kuran itu terlihat sedikit _irritated _dan Zero juga bisa melihat aura yang sedikit berbahaya bagi dirinya.

_Gulp._

Zero menghela nafas panjang dan menjawab, "Aku hanya malas mendengarkan pelajaran dari _old man _itu. Aku sudah mempelajari semuanya."

Kaname mendekati _little angel-_nya yang sudah tumbuh besar dan memeluknya. "Kau tahu khan kalau bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan. Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak mendengarkan pelajaran dari _old man_ tersebut. Yang aku butuhkan adalah bahwa kau selalu berada dalam sudut pandangku," bisik sang _brunette_ di telinga cowok dalam pelukannya.

Pipi Zero bersemu merah tapi dia segera mengenyahkannya. Ada hal yang perlu dia sampaikan untuk kesekian kalinya. "_Nii-_sama, aku sudah mengatakannya beberapa kali. Bahwa aku sudah besar. Aku bukanlah _your little angel_ lagi! _And I'm capable of protecting myself. _Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku sampai berlebihan seperti ini. Lagipula aku tadi disini bersama Ichiru."

Kaname melepaskan pelukannya dengan segera dan mengubah posisi tangannya di bahu sang adik dan sedikit memegang secara erat. Membuat bungsu Kuran sedikit meringis. "Dan aku juga sudah mengatakan berkali-kali kalau kau tidak boleh berada di dekat _hunter _rendahan itu lagi!Dia adalah orang yang memburu kaum kita. Dia memburu mu! Kenapa kau masih saja berteman dengannya?" geram Kaname dengan nadanya yang sangat serius. _He despised human so much ever since that 'time'._

"_Nii-_sama! Berhenti mengatakan itu semua! Ichiru bukan seperti yang kau kira! Dia seorang _hunter_ yang keluarganya dibunuh oleh _pureblood _

seperti kita. Tetapi dia tidak membenci kita! Dia masih berpikir rasional. Walaupun kita adalah jenis yang sama dengan yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya. _Please understand just this one thing, nii-_sama! Jika kau memang membenci _human kind_, mengapa kau setuju untuk berada di sekolah ini? Dimana _vampire _dan manusia bisa _co-exist?_" Zero juga terlihat sedikit geram dengan perlakuan _over-_protektif dari sang kakak.

"Ya, karena aku berencana untuk bisa membinasakan tempat ini jika saatnya sudah tepat. Dan saat yang tepat itu adalah sekarang. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum mereka-" Sang _brunette _tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya ketika dipotong oleh orang yang tadi bersama Zero.

"_What the fuck did you say? Annihilate this place? How exageratting!" potong Ichiru yang sudah kembali lagi ketika dia merasakan aura pureblood yang dibencinya berada di dekat Zero._

Bungsu Kuran tersebut terlihat sedikit kaget ketika mendapati sahabatnya kembali lagi. _This is not good. _Pikir Zero sambil bergantian mengalihkan perhatian antara Ichiru dan kakaknya. Karena kedua orang ini tidak akan pernah bisa mengakui satu sama lain. Air dan minyak. Itulah mereka. Dan biasanya dia lah yang harus memisahkan mereka.

Tetapi kali ini pemuda berambut perak itu lebih tertarik dengan kata-kata kakaknya tentang memusnahkan tempat ini. _"Nii-_sama_, _apa yang barusan kau katakan? Memusnahkan tempat ini?! Kau bercanda!" ujarnya seraya mengambil kembali perhatian sulung Kuran itu kepada sang adik—karena tentu saja tadi dia sedang memberikan tatapan mautnya kepada manusia yang baru datang tersebut.

"Aku tidak bercanda," jawabnya singkat tanpa emosi dan terkesan sarkasme.

_Hunter_ muda tersebut tentu saja semakin emosi dibuatnya. Melihat wajah _pureblood_ sialan itu saja sudah sangat menyebalkan, ditambah lagi mendengarnya bicara dengan nada sombong bak pangeran. _"You fucking kidding me!_ Jadi dari awal kau memang berencana untuk memusnahkan tempat ini? _The fuck are you!" _Ichiru langsung mengeluarkan seluruh sumpah serapah yang dia ketahui. Jika Zero tidak ada disini, _hunter_ muda itu sudah tidak akan segan-segan lagi untuk membunuh sulung Kuran.

"_Nii_-sama, kenapa?" tanya Zero dengan nada yang mulai lemas. Selama ini dia masih membiarkan kakaknya itu menghina dan memaki-maki kaum manusia. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka sama sekali jika orang yang disayanginya itu akan benar-benar meluapkan kebenciannya sampai seperti itu.

Kaname Kuran sedikit tertegun ketika melihat tatapan yang diberikan oleh sang adik. Tatapan yang menurutnya menyakitkan. _Aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu, karena itu merupakan ingatan masa lalumu yang sudah aku hapus. _Batinnya. "_I can't tell you the reason why I am doing this._ Yang jelas sekarang kita harus segera pergi. _Vampire Council _sudah dalam perjalanan kesini untuk memusnahkan tempat ini. Dan perlu kau ketahui, bahwa itu semua bukan dibawah

komandoku. Tapi mereka sendiri yang menginginkannya. Aku hanya membantu mereka," ujarnya menjelaskan.

Pemuda berambut _silver_ itu tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dikatakan kakaknya. Dia membelalakkan matanya dan tangannya mulai gemetar. Gemetar karena sebentar lagi dia harus menyaksikan tempat ini akan segera dibinasakan.

Ichiru yang mendengarkan semua itu segera menggeram dan kembali memaki putra pertama Kuran tersebut, _"Fuck you Kuran Kaname!"_ Dan dia segera pergi berlalu dari sana untuk menyampaikan pesan ini kepada sang _chairman_. Sebenarnya tentu saja _hunter_ muda itu ingin membunuh Kaname, tapi dengan adanya Zero disana? Tidak mungkin akan dia lakukan. Ditambah lagi sebutan _pureblood_ itu bukanlah hal main-main.

"Zero_-dear,_ kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" Kaname berusaha menyadarkan adik kesayangannya itu yang sepertinya sekarang sedang mengalami _shock_ sesaat.

Zero Kuran yang akhirnya tersadar, mengambil satu langkah ke belakang—menjauhi sang kakak. "Tidak, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka membunuh murid-murid Day Class. Mereka tidak bersalah _nii-_sama!"

Kaname mulai kehabisan kesabaran dengan sikap Zero yang sangat _rebellius _ini. "_NO! We're leaving!" _geram Kaname sambil mulai menarik adik tercintanya itu dengan sedikit paksaan. _Well, a lot of force must I say. Because his little brother isn't just a normal human or a normal vampire._

"_And I said, I will not leave this place! I will protect it!" _balas bungsu Kuran itu sambil melawan kekuatan paksaan milik Kaname. Tetapi bagaimana pun juga hal itu tidak terlalu berguna karena kakaknya _is far stronger than him._

"Zero, _could you just listen to me and do as I say like you always do?" _Kaname mencoba menggunakan cara yang lebih halus sambil terus menatap Zero tepat di matanya.

_Pureblood yang lebih muda itu pun juga balas menatap dengan keyakinan yang penuh dan menjawab, "Untuk yang kali ini, aku harus menolaknya. Aku tidak akan menuruti kehendak nii-sama. Dan jika nii-sama terus menghalangiku seperti ini. Aku akan membenci nii-sama seumur hidupku!"_

_Mendengar jawaban itu membuat sulung Kuran itu terkejut sesaat dan membuat sebuah kesempatan kecil bagi Zero untuk melepaskan dirinya dari kekuatan paksaan Kaname. Dan cowok berambut silver itu langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat sebelum kakaknya kembali menggunakan kekuatannya. Sedangkan Kaname masih sedikit shock dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya._

"Heh, jadi bahkan adikku sendiri juga akan meninggalkanku?" gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecut. Dia jadi mulai merenungkan semuanya. Apakah dia salah telah melakukan hal ini? Apakah dia salah karena ingin menghabisi kaum manusia yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya disaat mereka _defenseless? _Apakah dia salah jika ingin melindungi adiknya dari kelicikan dan egoisme manusia? Lalu apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan?

Sementara sulung Kuran itu masih terdiam di tempatnya dan sepertinya tidak ingin bergerak dari sana, bunyi ledakan sudah mulai terdengar di pintu gerbang Cross Academy. _The war has begin._

~To Be Continue~

_A/N: Okay, ini ada lagi fanfic KaZe dari Saichi. Kali ini sepertinya twoshoot. Udah setahun lebih nih fanfic nongkrong di lappie, tapi gak kesampean ngelanjutin karena stuck sama idenya. And alurnya yang loncat-loncat pas bagian menjelang konflik. Nah, jika kalian menginginkan saya melanjutkan. Tolong beritahu di review. Te-hee. Karena jujur saya gak terlalu yakin fanfic ini ceritanya nyambung. Sekian dulu deh. Thank you and please review!_

_See ya!_


End file.
